


Az ég alatt

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGÈRT LÀSD A JEGYZETET A SZTORI VÈGÉN, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idézet, kivülálló!Cas, leginkább csak elbeszélés és a karakterek csak említve vannak, testvéries ugratás, ui az spoilert is tartalmaz
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>„Ha hiányzik valaki, nézz fel az égre. Legalább tudhatod, hogy együtt vagytok alatta.”</em> - láttam ezen idézetet Facebookon. Bár ki nem állhatom az idézeteket, ez megfogott, mert rögtön ennek a ficnek az ötlete ugrott be.</p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3963877">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Az ég alatt

**Author's Note:**

> a béta [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/) volt
> 
>  
> 
> és ezt a ficet több mint fél éve írtam

„Ha hiányzik valaki, nézz fel az égre. Legalább tudhatod, hogy együtt vagytok alatta.” Virított a rózsaszín idézet Castiel füzetén, sok más nyálas idézet mellett. A bátyjai, Gabriel és Balthazar előszeretettel dekorálták ilyen módon a tanszereit, mióta elkezdte az iskolát. Castielt különösképp nem zavarta, így is úgy is mindig ő volt a fura új gyerek. Néhány havonta költöztek, s ilyenkor iskolát kellett váltania. Eleinte próbált beilleszkedni és megfelelni, de az évek alatt elkopott a lelkesedése és beletörődött abba, hogy nincsenek barátai. A világot számára két bátyja jelentette, rájuk mindig számíthatott.

Pár hónappal a rózsaszín idézet füzetre kerülése után, ebédelés közben Castiel felfedezte ugyanazon idézetet egy iskola mosdójának falán. Egy pillanatra megsajdult a szíve, hogy neki nincs aki hiányozzon, majd észrevette, hogy késésben van, összekapta a cuccát és rohant órára. Minden ment tovább, ahogy előtte.

Egy-két évvel később a gimnáziumban, a sors úgy hozta, hogy Castiel megismerkedett egy zöld szemű, szeplős fiúval. A fiút Dean Winchesternek hívták, és ő volt Castiel első igazi barátja. Elfogadta őt, az idézetes füzeteit, a fura bátyjait és mindent ami Castiel volt. Ő is, mint Castiel, gyakran költözött, nem voltak barátai, csak az öccse, Sam. Mindketten, életükben először, azt kívánták, bárcsak ne kéne továbbmenniük. De muszáj volt, s pár hét után útjaik különváltak. Továbbra is tartották kapcsolatukat, de csak levelezés formájában. Ekkor Castiel életében harmadszorra is feltűnt a rózsaszín idézet, de most maradt is. Az a két mondat adott neki célt, azok miatt kelt fel reggel. Azt az érzést adták neki, hogy semmi sem lehetetlen, hogy barátja, még ha messze is van tőle, nem lehetetlen, hogy utánamenjen. És ezt az is megerősítette, amikor pár havonta találkozott vele.  
Mikor Dean eltűnt, évekre megszakadt a kapcsolatuk. Castiel egész idő alatt kereste, és az idézet adott neki erőt. Egy ég alatt lenni azt jelenti, hogy van esélye megtalálni Deant.

És Castiel nem tévedett. Végzős évének első napjain, az egyetemen összefutott Sammel, akin keresztül rátalált régi barátjára. Dean és Castiel olyanok voltak, mintha kiskoruk óta ismerték volna egymást, és soha nem lettek volna távol egymástól évekig.  
Az ugratásként írt idézet Castiel kedvenc idézetévé vált. És bár Dean szerint túl giccses, akárhányszor Castiel úgy érezte, lehetetlen akadályt állított elé az élet, az idézet mindig segített. A két mondat Deant jelentette neki, s azt, hogy ha nagyon akarod, mindenre képes vagy.

Egy évvel később Castiel rájött, hogy nem képes mindenre. S hogy az égre nézés már nem segít, ha az ember, akit szeretsz, már nincs az ég alatt.

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> -főszereplő halála
> 
> **~o~**


End file.
